Sex, drugs, and rock n roll
by She-who-must-not-be-named666
Summary: [Detroit Rock city] somewhere inbetween, lex has a thing for jam...maybe more then just a thing...Hawk notices. this is slash!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:**I don´t own any of these sexy burn outs nor their movie, Detroit Rock city (freakin awsome movie!) and no I´m not making any money off of this...

and this is SLASH. that means, in this case, kissing and possibly more between two boys (Lex and Jam, maybe even a little Hawk/lex) consider yourself warned.

**authors note: **I love this movie and these characters and theres like no fanfiction of them out here. I thoughtthe sitewas needing one. So this is probably pre-concert or just as if it never happened. The pairing will be slash, Jeremiah and Lex, possibly a little bit of lex/hawk just for fun. Both pairing are hot. I hope you enjoy, and yes I will be continuing this, though it shouldnt be too long of a fic. please R&R, motivate the author!

* * *

The knock on the door was barley heard over the loud rock and roll music crashing through the speakers of Lex´s stereo, and tripp singing along so loud that the vocals on the song were nearly lost didn't help either. Lex was too busy staring off into space to notice, but after the first few knocks Hawk took notice and slapped lex across the knee.

The dark haired boy nearly jumped as he came crashing back down to earth, looking around with a bewildered expression to see who had abused his leg. "What man?" he asked as his eyes fell on Hawk, who gave him a look and laid back on the bean bag chair on which he was previously reclining. "The door man".

"Oh" Lex mumbled as he uncrossed his legs and got up, making a bee-line for the door. "It's probably Jamwith his faggety ass manners..." Hawk called out to no one in particular. "Shut up man" Lex said as he opened the door, revealing Jam standing awkwardly. Lex clapped him on the back and pulled him inside. "Dude you don't have to knock, just come right in when you want…" he said as they both walked back into the room. "Ya, it's not like you'll walk in on anything…that'll surprise you" Hawk pitched in, smirking.

"Sorry I was late for practice guys…my mom was giving me shit again" The newly arrived blond announced as he sat down next to Lex, pulling his drumsticks out of his socks and laying them on his lap. "Don't sweat it man…Tripp fucked up his finger so we're one guitarist short anyway…" Lex said as he motioned to the long haired burn out head banging in the corner. "So uh, we kinda decided to skip practice and start the after party early today" Hawk finished.

Jam gave him a look and turned to Lex. "So did you learn that new kiss song we were talking about playing?" The dark haired boy asked. "Aw shit sorry Lex, I didn't find it in any of the fucking magazines I looked through, sorry...". "Ya, sorry honey" piped in Hawk, receiving a prompt "shut up hawk" from Jam.

"Hey so what'd your mom say about you sleeping over tomorrow?" asked lex. "I think she's cool with it, she's still being a little bitchy but she'll let" Jam replied. "So since practice is shot, what's up for tomorrow?" asked hawk, sitting up from his comfortable position. He glanced towards Tripp who was still head banging and singing wildly, lost on his own stage somewhere, and decided it was starting to annoy him. He picked up lex´s discarded pillow and threw it at him. He stopped halfway through a head bang and looked up. "Ow man! What?" Tripp asked through a face full of hair.

"Pizza?" asked lex, responding to Hawk's earlier question. "Pizza? Aw man, I could go for some pizza!" Tripp exclaimed, running a hand through his long shaggy hair to pull it out of his face, thus once again narrowly avoiding asphyxiation. "Tomorrow" Lex stated. "Ya man! Right on…" replied Tripp. "Hey this killer movie just came out at the video place, I can bring it by and we got ourselves a night" Hawk exclaimed.

"Sounds like a plan" said Lex. "You in jam?" he said, turning to the blond boy. "Ya, of course" Jam replied. Silence ensued for a few minutes before Tripp broke it. "So "he said, grinning like an idiot, "will you light the bong or should I?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Lex´s POV

……………

The room had become hazy with smoke, coating the walls and the brightly colored posters pasted all over the room. All four of the occupants had retreated to their separate corners of the room and from Lex´s corner he watched Jam. He let his eyes wander around the room for a second to check up on the rest. Tripp sat in a corner on a pillow, oversized headphones over his ears, his mouth moving along to some song, his bandaged finger tapping away on his chest. Occasionally his face would twist in a show of passionate singing but only whispers could be perceived coming from him.

Hawk was stretched out on his bed looking a magazine he had brought with him. A closer look brought the title "Play boy" into view. Lex absently plucked a few times on the strings of his bass that was laying across his lap, gazing without interest at the notebook laying at his side, notes scribbled across the pages. He tilted his head slightly and moved his gaze back to where it had been, looking safely out through the fall of his dark hair.

The light of the small lava lamp on the table was sending an orange glow across Jam´s white skin through the haze of smoke that still clung to the air of the room. The blond haired boy tilted his head in concentration as his tongue slipped to the edge of his open mouth, resting inbetween his wet lips. His pen scratched across the pad of paper he had balanced on his lap.

In a sudden movement that unsuspectadly disturbed Lex´s serenity Jam dropped his pen and stretched his arms, arching his neck and massaging it with one hand, the edges of his black t-shirt rissing slightly to give a glimpse of blemish free white skin right where it met fadedblue jeans. He caught lex´s gaze and sent him a smile before once again picking up his pen and leaning forward to continue the motions of the pen across the pad.

Lex´s heart had speed up the second Jam had moved and was only now slowing down. He had almost been caught staring but luckily for him Jam was kind of oblivious. He had just caught a smile instead. And he settled back into watching his friends lips in concentration, wavy blond hair falling over his forhead.


	2. Chapter 2

Hawks POV

Hawk's green eyes peered over the top of his magazine, fully intent on Lex and where

Lex's attention happened to be. This was beginning to get more interesting. Lex had taken everyone's apparent distraction to watch the blonde boy sitting across the room all day, thinking nobody would notice. Of course, Hawk wanted him to think nobody would notice, and of course, Tripp wasn't going to notice. But Hawk was much more observant then he seemed, and he liked it that way.

He'd noticed how Lex had been looking at Jam. For a while now. He thought it was kind of hot. Lex so innocently staring with barley suppressed teenage lust at his even more innocent and infinitely more oblivious blonde friend Jam. He wondered when the damn would break. Judging by the delicious look in Lex's hazel eyes, it wouldn't take long. He hadn't even been all that surprised. Lex always kinda had that way about him. Jam might just be interested too, but he couldn't be sure. The boy never really commented sexually on anything related to women, but then again he could just be shy and reserve his instincts for secret late night porn in private.

He watched Lex's hazel eyes glitter with want, as he watched Jam's pink lips move with his mumbled words, and suddenly Hawk was getting turned on. Watching these two innocents was too much; they were the worst possible kind of tease. An idea of jump starting Jams sexuality passed through his mind, but that could lead to disastrous consequences… in many ways. But he had to do something; his rising hard-on was a clear indication of that.

A delicious plan formed. If he couldn't easily jump start Jam, he could jump start Lex. He might even be able to kill two birds with one stone…

Lex's POV

Lex's eyes watched Jam regretfully as he got up to leave, blaming his early curfew on his anal mothers paranoia. As the blonde boy opened the door to leave Lex got up quickly to see him to the door, so caught up in the other boy that he didn't even feel the eyes that trailed him from the corner. "I'll see Jam out" he muttered as he followed the boy in question out of the door and into the hallway.

Door closed behind him, Lex caught up to Jam and they walked shoulder to shoulder through the living room and into the hallway that held the front door. Jam had the door half open when he turned "So, tomorrow then… I'll see if I can sneak something from my moms bar for us…" he trailed on, and all Lex could hear after that was kiss me…kiss me….He was hypnotized as he followed the movements of those pale pink lips, but just as he began to lean in to comply with the imagined wishes, Jam turned and walked out the door, leaving him to stare after the blonde boy. He closed the door and went back to the room.

Hawk

Just as Lex closed the door Hawk turned to Tripp. "Tripp" he called to the oblivious blonde. His call went unheeded and the boy went on with his lip singing uninterrupted. "Tripp!" he tried a little louder. Still no acknowledgment. He had to get Tripp out of the basement room before Lex came back. "TRIPP!!!" he yelled. Apparently that one got through, because Tripp's eyes popped open and he quickly removed his oversized headphones, looking around wildly. "Isn't today your pops birthday? With the surprise party your mom said she'd kill you if you missed?"

Tripp pulled a thinking face, which in itself was an amusing gesture, and asked in a confused/thinking voice "was that tonight?? I thought that was tomorrow night…after the movie….?". "No, I think that was tonight…I'm not sure" Hawk replied. "O shit what if it is tonight!?" Tripp exclaimed, leaping up with a panicked look. "Tell Lex I gotta run! Bye!" he exclaimed as he threw himself towards the basement window. After a few seconds struggling he was through and running out on the asphalt towards his house, leaving Hawk chuckling behind him. The birthday bash for Tripp's dad really was tomorrow, but Tripp would be so relieved it wasn't that very day that he would forget Hawk had fed him the wrong information in the first place. Hawk stretched himself out on Lex's bed and waited for the boy to reappear.

* * *

"Where did Tripp go?" Lex asked as he came through the door. "I don't know man, he got up and jumped out of the window all of a sudden" Hawk replied with a shrug. Hawk couldn't tell if Lex had even registered what he said as the boy just shrugged and walked over to the bed to sit down. Hawk wasn't sure which direction he should take, whether to try and pry Lex's secrets from him, or to just do it the easy way, a reaction gauging way… 

As Lex sat down his mouth formed itself into a sexy little pout, and Hawk made his decision, mentally flipping off the idea that there could be consequences to his actions. In one solid movement he leapt from his relaxed position towards Lex and pulled him into a headlock. As Lex began to struggle out of the head lock Hawk took the opportunity to throw him down on the bed and in one movement he was on top of the other boy, straddling him. He held a slender wrist in each hand and pushed Lex's arms down next to his head, holding them down.

Lex's surprise turned into playful struggle as he laughed and called out "let me go Hawk, get off". "No" came the raven haired boys reply. "This is serious shit" he continued. He looked into Lex's confused hazel eyes and decided he would have some fun. "I saw you staring at Jam" he began, and he enjoyed the other boy's astonished look immensely. "You like him don't you" it was more of a statement then a question. A guilty look came over Lex's face, "But I don't like boys…?", he replied, which was more of a question then a statement

The raven haired boy on top of him sighed. He looked down at Lex's wet, parted lips and said "I guess we'll have to put that theory to the test then". With that he lowered his head slowly, taking in Lex's slightly scared expression, tussled black hair falling over his face…and those lips…He stopped short just as his hair began to lightly trail on the other boy's cheeks. He had just enough time to register how Lex's breath suddenly hitched before he lowered his lips, catching Lex's mouth in his. His lips were warm and sweet as they accepted the kiss, cautious at first and then eager. Hawk let his hand slide into Lex's hair as he felt the other boy's warmth growing against where his leg was pressed against Lex's groin. Slowly he dipped his tongue into the other boy's hot mouth. Lex's hands snaked their way into Hawk's soft messy hair, pulling the other boy closer.

Hawk smiled against the other boy's lips and suddenly pulled away, drawing a groan from Lex's swollen red lips. He sat up, hips still tantalizingly pressed against Lex's, and said "I think I just proved your theory wrong". Carefully he got up and off the other boy, instantly missing the warmth of Lex's body underneath him. "The things I do for my friends" he said with a sigh. He looked over his shoulder at Lex's slim body stretched out on the bed, lips swollen and eyes wide. A rather attractive blush had crept into his cheeks and Hawk's thoughts were along the lines of "Fuck…" and "It's not fair", as well as "Jam you lucky bastard". "Talk to Jam, or grab him and molest him, I don't care, just do something before I lose my patience" He said with a grin as he walked out the door, leaving a stunned Lex behind him.

…………………………………………………………………………..

**Authors Note:** wow its been a while! thanks to Gizelle leAnna for reviewing, it got me a little motivated . I hope you guys like this...more yummy boy/boy action to come -wicked grin-. The pairing is supposed to be lex/jam, because its just so damn cute, but hawk/lex is so freakin hot! idk, what do you guys think? should lex get his heart broken by Jam, so hawk can pick up the pieces? or should it be lex/jam happily ever after? I need feedback!


End file.
